See Right Through Me
by Melmo-X
Summary: Naruto is dating Sasuke. Sasukes roomate is Gaara, How will their friendship become when Sasuke tries to help Gaara with his problem? And how will Naruto deal with it? Yaoi, language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, its me Melmo. This one is my fanfiction, not sabeez. Anyways unlike Sabeez fanfiction, mine is YAOI!! This is a college fic, so the characters are just regular people like you an me...well, like you because if they would be like me, we would have to start worrying X3

Credits go out to narutonoob66 who, by reading "it hurts more then you think", gave me the idea. YOU RULE XD

oh and thx to green

24 for pointing that out.YOU RULE TOO XD

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any of the characters, dear Masashi Kishimoto-Kun does!

Warning: Contains yaoi and language.

_This means flashbacks_

**this means POV change**

this means actions(like sobbing)

* * *

Chapter 1: The train happenings, and our new school.

See Right Threw Me

By: Melmo

* * *

**Sasukes POV**

I was sitting in the train, just waiting for Naruto to come out of the bathroom. Hmmm...maybe i should go join him. I smirked when dirty pictures flashed threw my head, ah the wonders you could do in a bathroom. My thoughs were inturrupted as I heard a scream. " Itai! let go of my neck!" I groaned as the dirty pictures flashed away. Now im definately going to kick whosevers voice that was's ass! " Your hurting me!" I realised this time that it was a boys voice. " Itai! Itai! Itai!" Narutos voice to be exact! But what can I do? I cant fight, if I try this is what will happen. I'll be walking down the aisle and five minutes later I'll be screaming 'let go of my neck! Your hurting me, I was only trying to help!' So fuck! I cant fight for shit,much less Naruto, but for my lover, I will try, cause I know he'd to the same for me. I got up clenched my fist,and ran down the aisle. I threw a punch, but I didnt hit him. He used Naruto to block my fist. My hands covered my mouth when I saw this. I felt so bad! Now I know I cant punch him, or he'll just use Naruto. What to do, what to do? I figured it out.

I ran back to where we were sitting, and pulled something out of my bag. It was a knife, it wasnt mine, it was Narutos, but i know he wont mind. I ran back, only to see Narutos face full of blood from scratches. This guy...erm...I think its a guy, had very sharp nails. He wore a black shirt with a red cloud on it. He had blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. He seemed so much like a girl. I ran behind him, without him noticing me. I put the knife to his throat. " Now you listen, and you listen good. You do everything as I say,and you wont die!" He gulped, I guess he was scared of the anger in my voice. " You let him go, and leave all these passengers alone. If anyone gets harmed, I will blame you" He dropped naruto as fast as he could. Naruto landed with a thump." Oh, and one more thing, Never, and I mean Never, Let me see your face around her anymore, Got that?!" He nodded slighty. I let him go.

I quickly ran to Naruto, who was still on the floor. I pulled him into my arms. " its alright, hes gone, theres no need to be afraid" I said, while patting his back. He looked at me and tried not to cry, but failed. " Whats wrong, love?" I asked while wipping some of his tears. " S-sa-sauke sob it wasnt him I was afraid of sob I-it was Y-you" He said. I ran my fingers on the line of his cheek bone. "You know I would never hurt you" I said." I know, its just ive never sob s-seen you like this beforesob and well, I guess you scared me" He planted his face in my chest as the last word came out. Hearing those words ' You scared me' made me start to cry. I didnt want to hurt him, or scare him, i just wanted him to be safe. I made the embrace tighter, if that was even possible. " Im sorry" I said I was trying not to sob, cause I was crying, I didnt have the intetion to make him scared.

**Naruto's POV**

I guess I hurt Sasuke. He doesnt cry for little reasons, so maybe i shouldnt of told him he was scaring me. " No, dont be, its me who should be apologizing, I guess words are better left unsaid" I said. I pulled my face out of his chest and gave him a slight smile. "No, im glad you told me, and I hope you never have to see me like that again" Sasuke said. He got up and sat in our regular spot on the train.

The rest of the train ride was boring, but we eventually got to our destination. College, I cant tell you whats the name of our college, because I was too busy looking at Sasuke, instead of the flyer( A/N ok im jus gunna poin sumtin out, that line isnt suppose to be funny). So now im here, at a college I dont even now the name of. But as long I was here with Sasuke, Im happy about it! We walked inside and looke dfor the office. Eventually we found it. There was a ladie at the desk, so we just figured she was the secretary. "Um, Hi, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke Uchiha, and well, were new here" I said to her, with a big smile on my face. " ah yes. Take a seat and I wont be long, I'll just make you two some schedules" Me and Sasuke sat. We waited about five minutes until the secratery came back out. We took the schedules said our thx and left. " So what dorm room you got?" Sasuke asked. I really wanted the same dorm as him, but thats almost impossible."503, you?" I tried to look at his schedule but he pulled it away. "308" My face was pale, I got sad. I knew we wouldnt be in the same dorm, but I hope that we would atleast be a little closer.

"Well, I better go, class starts tomorrow, and Ive got to put all my shit away." Aweeee, He had to go."Ya, ok see ya later?" I said hoping for it to be a positive answer.

"ok" I smiled.

**Sasuke's POV**

After I gave Naruto a kiss goodbye, I ran quickly to my room. I want to see see who my room mate is. I opened the door and looked around. No one was there, he must be gone. Great, hes tooken up must of the shelves, now were the fuck am I going to put all my books. I put my things on my bed, and the door opened. A red head walked in. "Hey" I said, but only getting a glare. " Um, im Sasuke Uchiha, and im your room mate, I guess, nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand. He lied down on the bed my stuff was on. " Oh, im sorry, is that your bed?" He nodded.I went to go grab my stuff, but tripped and fell on him. "Oh my god, im so sor-" I got cut off when I relized he had scars on his wrist, and stomach, and chest. Ya, hes wearing no shirt. " Um, do you mind getting off of me?" He said. He was blushing. "Oh, im sorry" I said, while getting off. " Umm, if you dont mind me asking, but do you cut yourself?" He looked at me, surprised. "Whats it to you" He said. I'll leave the subject alone for now. " So, whats your name?" I ask, I think its only fair to know his name, after all he does know mine. "Bond, James Bond" He said. A smile grew on my face. " Ah, a joker arent we?" He looked at me, and smiled, not a big grin like Naruto, but a gentle smile. " Its actually Gaara Kazekage"(A/N I didnt want to put gaara of the dessert, so its gaara kazekage) " Thats a nice name" I said. " Thanks" Gaara said, with a smile on his face.

After I put all my things away, I pulled out my laptop. "Lets see, who to bug, who to bug?"

Sasu-chan: Oi! Dobe.

Naru-chan: TEME!!!  
Sasu-chan: So, whos your room mate?

Naru-chan: Some guy named Kiba. Hes really LOUD!

Sasu-chan: Bummer.

Naru-chan: How bout' you?

Sasu-chan: Some guy named Gaara. Hes pretty nice from my standerds but...

Naru-chan: But what?

Sasu-chan: I think he cuts himself.

Naru-chan: Ahhhh, a cutter ey? This should be fun

Sasu-chan: What will be fun???

Naru-chan: Nothing.

Sasu-chan: TELL ME!!!

Naru-chan: I didnt say anything.

Sasu-chan: Yes you did!

Naru-chan: No.

Sasu-chan: You suck!

Naru-chan: You love me and you know it.

Sasu-chan: Yup. Anyways I got to go.

Naru-chan: K, buh byez

Sasu-chan: Bye ♥

Well, I better go talk to my roomie, though I am sad for not staying on longer to talk to Naruto

**Naruto's POV**

Well I can tell today is going to be very boring, considering I have nothing to do and Sasuke would propobly want to get to know his roomie. But a cutter, I mean c'mon how interesting can he be? He probbobly had a very depresing childhood, like mine. I guess I'll go look around. I walk out of my dorm and start to walk down the hallway. There I see someone, im not sure if its a boy or girl, so im going to go ask. " Um, hey" I said, fiddling around with my fingers. " Hey, I havent seen you around before, are you new" I looked up from my fingers. " Um, ya, Naruto Uzumaki is my name, nice to meet you" I said, sticking out my hand. He/She grabs it and shakes it. " Haku Momochi"(A/N I didnt know Zabuzas or hakus last name, so I used what I though was Zabuzas)He/She lets go of my hand. I look at his shirt. Seeing as how he has no boobs, its a guy. He had long hair, up to the end of his chest, he wore a blue shirt with baggy pants.

(ok, inseart 1 hour timeskip here)

It's been an hour and Haku and I have been hanging out at the mall. Haku seems like a really cool guy from what he told me. " Anyways, Ive got to go, it was nice meeting you" I said " Ok, hey do you maybe want to hang out again tomorrow?" Haku said. " Ok" I started running down the stores. When I had gotten back I was pondering around like a lost puppy, "503,503. FUCK were the hell is it!?" i yelled, it wasnt suppose to be outloud, but I guess it was. "Um...right over there" I looked around to see who was talking to me. He had a long black ponytail, and had pale eyes." Oh, thanks" I said, with a smile as I walked in my dorm.

* * *

Ok, how was tha for a first chapter, for my first fanfiction?! Pretty good I say. Anyways, sorry for the shortness, but atleast it aint as short as sabeez fanfic XD.I was trying to make this chappie a cliffhanger, but I guess thats not happenin, lmao. I'll try to make next chapter longer.

Melmo♥


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is finaly here! Half of this chapter was decided when my lil cousin was reading me a book(cute, eh?) and the other half was from tori! and like so this is like were i got the idea from.

So a BIG thx to my lil cousin for helping me think of it and a BIG thx for tori, for giving me her idea to put in it!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any of the characters, dear Masashi Kishimoto-Kun does! Nor, do I own what Dane Cook sais.

Warning: Contains yaoi and language.

_This means flashbacks or titles_

**this means POV change**

this means actions(like sobbing)

* * *

Chapter 2: Hospitalized

See Right Threw Me

by: Melmo

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Its my second day here at college.I walked in my first class wich was English. Me, Naruto and Gaara had this class together. But its still pretty boring, because they sit all the way somewhere else, and I sit beside this pink haired freak! She talks, and, talks, and talks, Oh did I forget to mention all she ever does is TALK!!

I turn my head, to see gaara, licking his pencil, god is he ever sexy. Wait! NO! I cant be thinking this!! I have a boyfriend! But what he doesnt no cant hurt him. AH! Sasuke, just shut up! I banged my head against the desk. I lift my head just to see that the teacher was right in my face, and everybody else was staring at me. "Erm...Um, Hehe" was all I could get out of my mouth. Mr.Hatake groaned. I look at Naruto, who grinned and shook his head. I look at the clock. Only 2 minutes left until science. I start to doodle . The bell rang and I look at my paper. GAH!! WHAT THE FUCK!! Mr. Hatake threw the eraser at me. Just great, now ill have a bick chalk mark on the top of my head. I got up and start my way to science, but as im just at the door, I stuck the finger at Mr.Hatake. " I saw that" He said, his nose was in his book. I gulped and ran to my next class.

This class is so fun! I sit next to Naruto, who talks with me the whole time. The time is going pretty fast. Theres only ten minutes left. I feel something rubbing my thigh. I look down and saw Naruto's hand, moving up. I grab his hand. He looks at me. " Don't" I said. Sometimes he can be such a perv.

**Naruto's POV**

Well, thats no fun.Sasuke is such a grouch today. I wonder were Haku is. My head poopped up whike I was trying to find him. The bell rang. I guess I'll just find him later.

I started my way to the carfetirea, because its lunchtime. "Hey, dobe" Sasuke said, coming from behind me. "Hey" I said staring at my food. I guess I felt guilty for what I did in science. "Sasu-chan, im sorry" I was still looking at the food on my tray. " Hm? For what?" I looked at him. Was he stupid? Did he have short term memorie loss? " For doing that to you in science" I look at him when I was finishing my last word. "Oh, its alright" I smiled. Hes not mad at me, wich is good. " Hey, do you want to go sit next to my friend Haku?" I said, looking around for Haku. " Nah, you could go, im going to go find my roomie" Geez, more with his fucking roomie! " Oh.. Ok" I walked away.

After lunch was over, I went to my gym class, with my teacher, Mr. Maito. Sasuke wasnt in this class, wich was ok, because haku was. " So, you think that he'll really say yes?" Haku said, while taking off his shirt. " Of course!" I opened the locker. We were the last one's in there. Haku and I hate to change infront of everybody else(A/N That sounds like me) " So, um do you want to come with me and Sasuke to see a comedian tonight?" I said. " Ok, if Zabuza says thats all right" "Ok, I'll just have to tell Sasuke your coming with us" I really didnt know what Sasuke would say, because I invited a friend. He doesnt like too much company. He says that being with me is all he wants, he doent want a whole group to hang with, just a couple of people.

**Haku's POV**

I really do hope Zabuza says I can go to the with Naruto and Sasuke tonight, though im not sure what Sasuke will say, Naruto said he hadnt told him that I was coming. Naruto said they were just friends, but I think theres more going on. One time when I was walking with naruto, he walked past Sasuke, and Naruto grabbed his ass, but Sasuke just kept walking. But then again, Sasuke does stare at that red head, gayra, gaarma, whatever his name is alot. Oh well, none of my buisness, I should just keep out of it. After Naruto and I walk out of the change room, and it to the actual gymnasium. "Ah, boys, glad you could join us." Mr. Maito said, doing his pose. "Erm, yes" Naruto said, pulling my arm." Ok, 10 laps everyone" Mr.Maito said. The gym was full of awees, except for o ne voice that said" Alright! and if I do not complete 10 laps, I shall do 50 pushups" This guy was known as Rock Lee. There are rumors going around school that Mr.Maito is actually his dad, but he doesnt know that, thats why they look the same. I started to run around the gym.

Gym is finally over, and Naruto and I head to art class. On our way, we see Sasuke. We just walk past him, but Naruto waved and smiled. I could honestly think that Naruto was gay, with Sasuke.

(A/N ok insert like 3 hour timeskip here)

**Sasuke's POV**

I walk to my dorm room, to find my roomate, on his bed, with the blankets tangled around him. "Hey" I said, sitting down on my bed. "Hi..." Gaara said, low tone face. He looked at me, and his face was covered in tears. I went and sat down beside his bed." Did something happen?" I said, in a comferting voice. I rubbed his back. " No..." "C'mon, tell me the truth, I wont laugh" "Yes you will" He was trying to fight his tears, but in stead just burst out crying. " Please, just tell me. I wont laugh, I promise" I was still rubbing his back. " Ok, but please don't laugh at me." "I won't" " Well, it's these guys, they...they keep bothering me." "How?" "Well, yesterday, they threw me into the river, and today, th-they tied a rope to a high tree, amd hung me by my wrist." Thats harsh, for people to bully other people like that, I wont have it! " Let me see" I was still rubbing his back. "Le-let sob you see what?" He said, this time he wasnt trying to hide his tears. " Your wrist let me see them" "N-no.." He said, and curled up in his blankets even more. " I cant help me if you dont show me your wrist, besides im not going to hurt you, I would never want to hurt you" Ow, that sounded a lot like what I said to Naruto on that train. He pulled his wrist out of the covers. " HOLY FUCK!" I shouted. His wrist was fucking broken! "C'mon get up, im taking you to the hospital, youve got to get that checked uo, and get a cast on it" I said, looking for my keys, and cellphone. "B-but.Sob..." "No buts, im taking you to get that fixed" I said. He got out of his bed slowly. He was holding his wrist. " It's ok, just take your time." I said. It looked like it hurt like hell.

When we got to the hospital, we didnt have to wait. The doctor said that I had to stay in the waiting room, but Gaara started to cry even more, so the doctor let me come. He took a bit of x-rays. It showed that his wrist was split in half. While we were waiting to get him a cast, he turned around to look out the window, and dropped his wrist out of his hand. He let out a scream, and I ran over. I was sitting beside him now. I grabbed his wrist, gently, and started to slowy pull it back up. He screamed at the movement. once it was back up, the doctor called him in. He slowly got up and made his way, with me following in back. "Now, wich colour do you want?" The doctor said,

Gaara pointed to the black. "Black it is" The doctor said, going back in the room he was in before. It was silent for a while, until the doctor came back in. He told Gaara to go stand near him and hold his hand up. I had to hold his fingers so his hand wouldnt fall. Once the doctor finished putting the cast on, we had to wait for it to dry.

We got back to our dorm finally. Right when I sat on my bed, my cellphone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I said "Hey Teme!" "Dobe." " Is it alright if Haku comes with us to that comedian guy?" "You invited him?" "Yes." "Whatever" I said as I groaned, I dont like big crowds. "YAY! Thanks!" Naruto said, while hanging up. I better be on my way, Naruto can get pretty mad when hes inpatient. "Hey Gaara, im going now. Are you going to be ok?" He nodded. I opened the door and walked out.

(A/N yay! timeskip!)

When I got there, I saw Haku and Naruto standing at the front door. " Hey" I said. They both nodded. We walked inside, and found some seats, they were actually in the front. The lights went off and the spotlight went on. This guy came out and introduced himself. His name was Orochimaru. We sat there for a while. He started to talk. "Think of the group of people you've known the longest in your life, think of the friends you've hung out the most." There was a pause. "Maybe your all here tonight, and this is what i realized, I had an empiphany(A/N i dunno how to spell that complicated word:S) and here it is right here, There is one person in every group of friends, that nobody fucking likes, you practically keep them there to hate their guts!" Me, Naruto and Haku burst out laughing. "Oh my god! That is so true!" Haku said, still laughing." When that person is not around your little base camp, your hobby is cutting that person down." We laughed some more and clapped. "Example, Tsunade is always a douche bag. Every group has a Tsunade and shes always a bag of douche! And when shes not around, you just look at eachother and think God Tsunade! Shes such a douche bag!" We laughed some more, it was funny, and no doubt true. " Until she walks up and your like, Hey whats up Tsun, Tsun, Whats up Tsun!" Naruto couldnt stop laughing, hes like a little kid, although it is pretty cute. I blushed at my thoughts, but they were interrupted when Orochimaru started to speak again. " THeres always that one person, and im looking out, and some of you guys are like, hmm, I disagree. Well your the person". He got cut off, by people laughing, then started again. "Well your the person, nobody likes! And your hole life that persons been there ya know? Thats how Kabuto is in our group, nobody likes Kabuto, yet everywere we go, Kabuto would show up, even if we didnt tell him where we were going" People were laughing like maniacs! He started to talk again " And then he would do that i just found you one, hahhah, Hey guys whats up guys?" Naruto and I looked at eachother and smiled. Im happy I came with Naruto, even if his friend was here. " And one of us would always see him and warn the rest of the group. We would be like, Ah fucking Kabuto is coming, What?! Fucking Kabuto is come-ing." Naruto laughed at this part, but I didnt. " Thats his name Fucking Kabuto is coming, I heard a rumor that when he was born, the doctor said, Ah fucking Kabuto is coming! Lets get this demon seat out of here." Hahaha! That was too funny.

The spot light turned off and the regular lights turned on. Naruto, Haku and I were about to leave when Orochimaru grabbed my leg from under the stage. "May I help you?" I said looking down at him. " Yes you may!" He said. I had a confused loom on, like what does this guy want anyways? He pulled me under the stage with him. "Sasuke?" I heard Naruto say. " Oh, so Sasukes your name" I nodded. He kissed me, i tried to pull back but he was holding my hands. I tried to screm but he had his other hand over my mouth. He pulled back. " What the fuck?!" I tried to say but it sounded like "Waf few futs?1" Damn it! What am I going to do know? I cant give up, this guy is like 30, I mean 30, discusting. Again he smashed our lips together. Just then my cellphone rang. The tune was _Supe Mario_. Good thing to, because Naruto heard it. He pulled the curtains from under the stage. "What the fuck!" Just then, his fist collided with Orochimarus face. he let go of me. Naruto grabbed my hand, and ran rom under the stage. When we got outside, my cellphone rang again. so I answered it. "Hello?" I said, huffing fromt he running we just did. " Hi, is Sasuke there?" Someone said. I could here beaping noises coming fromt he backround. "Speaking." I said "Oh, Hello Sasuke, this is Dr.Shizuna calling from the hospital" The hospital? "Hm-mm" I said, letting her continue. "We have Gaara, and we understand this is your roomate." Gaara? Holy fuck! " Ok, ill be there in a minute." I said, my voice a little shaky. " Ok, thank you. " I closed my phone, and turned to Naruto. "Hey, I got to go." I said while walking away. "Ja Ne!" I said, waving. Naruto waved back, and turned to talk to Haku.

When I got to the hospital, the nurse explained to me what was going on. " We found him in your dorm room. He was unconcious due to blood loss. When we picked him up, we found a razor beside him." "She handed me the razor. "Please keep it form him." I took the razor. She showed me to Gaara's room. Soon I figured out what that beaping sound was, it was the cardiogram. The nurse got a chair for me to sit on. " Thank you" I said, while sitting down. I looked at Gaara, uncouncious, then looked at the razor in my hand. I felt the tears starting to form up in my eyes. I soon go tup, walked to the door and stopped. I looked at Gaara, then immediatly went to the front desk. " Um, do you have a book I can read?" " Oh, Go down the hall, and turn on your left, there you will find a place that has a lot of books." I nodded my head, and set off. I walked down the hall and turned on my left. As the secretary said, there were a tone of books here. I looked around, and finally took '_The Bar Code Tattoo'_. I grabbed the book, and set on my way to Gaara's room, again.

Once I got there I sat in my regular seat, opened the book and started to read. No too much longer I got disracted. "What are you reading?" Gaara said. " Oh, your awake." I said. A smile started to grow on my face. Again, I looked at him and then the razor in my hand. I stuck out my hand, to show the razor. He curled up in the blankets. I got out of my seet and kneeled by his bed. " Why?" I asked. He looked at the sheets. "I don't know, I guess it's cause, seeing you you've got someone to love, but I dont, and well, I guess cutting myself helps me see for sure that im alive..." I ran my thumb over his cheekline. My fingers suddenly hit his nasel tube. I pulled my fingers away. " C'mon, everybody has someone to love" I said. " Well, that must be it then, because im a _nobody" _Gaara started to cry. " Your not a nobody Gaara, am I a nobody" He shook his head. "See? If im a somebody, your a somebody" I formed a smile. "Why? You dont cut yourself" My smile turned back into a plain expression. " I used to" Tears started to form into my eyes. The memories kept coming back. " Im sorry, I'll try not to do it" I smile dagain. I sat back in my chair, and started to read my book again. : Sasuke-chan?" I looked up from my book once again. " Yes?" I said. " WIll you read to me?" I smiled and looked back down at my book. I started to read to him.

**Gaara's POV**

I don't know how long its been since Sasuke started to read to me, but I didnt care. His voice was comforting, it made me feel secure and safe. I could hear him turn the page. I looked at my black cast, I had almost forgetten about it.I looked up at Sasuke. He stopped reading when he noticed that I was. I was looking right into his eyes; they were so beautiful. He was looking at me, not like I was a freak, but like I was someone close to him. I smiled, so did he. His cellphone rang right then. Damn! At a moment like that to. "Hello?" He immediatly looked away from me. " Naruto, I dont always have to be around you" I looked at the floor, to make it look like I wasnt listening to what he was saying. "Fine, I'll be there in a minute." Sasuke said, as he hung up his phone. "Im sorry, I've got to go" He said. He came to me and gave me a hug. "See ya tomorrow?" I nodded my head.

* * *

A/N : Ok I was going to type the next day in this chapter, bu i noticed it was getting pretty long, and that it would take forever to read, if i put it on the second chapter. Anyways, the idea my friend gave me, was the one of Orochimaru, And the one that my lil cousine made me think of is the one were Sasuke was reading to Gaara.Sorry all the spelling mistakes, i dont have a beta person thing, cuz i dunno how to get one, or even what it is tht much. I wanna thank my reviwers, I didnt get much, so im gunna say READ & REVIEW, would mean so much to me, if you did!!!

**Melmo**


End file.
